The Captain's Love Letter
by devi no kaze
Summary: Who knew writing a love letter could be very difficult? Well, that was the cold and stoic captain of tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu felt. Could the Mr. Perfect conquer the challenge? Warning: FemFuji


AN : I hope you like it_  
_

_Italic is thinking_

**Warning : Un-beta-ed, so : confusing sentences, grammar errors, typos**_  
_

**The Captain's ****Love Letter**

Summary: Who knew writing a love letter could be very difficult? Well, that was the cold and stoic captain of tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu felt. Could the Mr. Perfect conquer the challenge? Warning: FemFuji

-Seigaku's library-

Tezuka played with his pen. His usually genius brain was dead as soon as he opened his book, took out his pen and decided to do something very very extraordinary in all his life. He stared at the blank paper in front of him as his mind tried to string up words into beautiful sentence to flutter someone. The library was quiet but it didn't really help his brain to work.

'_Hmm... Your eyes look like a large ocean in the sky... So beautiful... so pretty... NO!'_ Tezuka shook his head as he crossed the words. He went silent for a moment before writing again.

'_Your wonderful smile brings joy in my heart; your eyes are the most beautiful sapphires in the world. No, this is so cheesy!'_ Tezuka crossed the sentences. Who said writing this stupid letter was easy? Right, his mother...

**Flashback**

"**Kunimitsu, what's this?" Tezuka froze when he saw his mother holding a small picture. Tezuka's hazel eyes went to the small picture to his mother's face before looking away, trying to think for an excuse.**

"**Do you like this girl?" Tezuka turned to her with a shock expression that made Ayana chuckled. This was the first time she saw that kind of emotion on her expressionless son's face. Ayana walked to the bed ad sat down before patting the bed beside him. Tezuka walked awkwardly to his mother before sitting down. If someone saw them, especially his team members, Tezuka was sure they would die in shock. Had it ever crossed someone's mind that one THE Tezuka Kunimitsu would sit with his mother discussing about girl? **

**Tezuka looked like he wanted to flow from his own room when Ayana started giggling. Tezuka sighed as he saw his mother began to like the girl in the picture. Who wouldn't? Her son was so ****scary**** that probably a girl, although loved him, would not dare to talk to him. She was afraid that Tezuka would never get himself a girlfriend. Now, when her son unexpectedly liked someone, she would do anything to encourage her son.**

"**So, do you like this girl?" Ayana asked, her eyes never leaving the picture. **

"**Hn."**

"**She is beautiful, isn't she?"**

"**Hn."**

"**You know, you will not get this girl if you keep answering question with only one syllable like that." Ayana said annoyed. Tezuka sighed. **_**'Hmm...?'**_

"**Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" **

"**Yes." Ayana hit him on the arm. She got up and glared at her only son, her hands on the hips.**

"**Kunimitsu, if you keep this attitude, you will never get this girl or any girl you like. You have to be very friendly to this girl. When you meet her, you have to greet her and give a sweet smile to her. Smile will melt everyone's heart. You're handsome, Kunimitsu. Your smile will definitely dazzle everyone. Then, you have to talk to her many times, like every time you meet her. Then you have to ask her out to movies or park or something. After few dates, you confess you love and viola! We will have the most gorgeous couple ever." **

**Tezuka rubbed his temple as his mother kept on talking about how cute they would be and so many tricks he had to do to win the girl's heart. His head was getting dizzy with all ridiculous ideas his mother came up with. If they were really meant to be together, even if he was not a talkative person the she would accept him the way he was. Not demanding anything. His silent habit was not something needed to be fixed. At least for him.**

"**Kunimitsu, what about this****,**** since you're not a talkative person, why don't you send her a love letter? I'm sure someone with your brain, who always on top of everything is able to write it. It should be easy." Ayana said. She smiled at her son and gave him back the picture before walking out the room.**

**End Flashback**

She was lying. Writing a love letter was frustrating. Tezuka would gladly face the best tennis players in Japan then writing something like this. However, why didn't he stop? Why did he keep thinking of beautiful words for his letter? Maybe because what her mother was true. This was the only way for him to be able to talk openly and longer than usual. If he could make three pages History essay, then he should be able to write at least a poem or something in just one page... right?

Tezuka closed his book and walked out the library. He was waking to the boy's bathroom when he overheard tow girls talking in quite tone at the corner. It was near Valentine Day, so it wasn't a surprise to see something like that.

"I think I will give him a love letter along with chocolate." The girl with blue hair said.

"You hope he will write a love letter for you too in White Day, right?" The girls giggled. Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he quietly walked closer to eavesdrop.

"If he really replies my letter, I hope he will write something beautiful in it. His love for me, his praises, how he always pay attention to me. " The girl said dreamily.

"Yes, that's sound really nice." Tezuka walked away from the girls. Should he write his love letter like that? He had done it before, but he thought it would be so cheesy. Tezuka shook his head.

-Tezuka's room-

Tezuka opened his laptop. He stared the giant "GOOGLE" letters as he thought what he should put on the search bar. He typed "How to write a love letter" and immediately the search results were presented in front of him. Her eyes scanned the options.

'How to write a love letter (with sample letters), how to write a love letter (the art of manliness), blah blah blah...' Tezuka shook his head. He thought for a moment before clicking one of them.

_**You don't have to be Shakespeare to **__**write**__** the perfect **__**love letter**__**. All you need to know is how you feel**_

Tezuka stopped as soon as his eyes found the sentence. He frowned thoughtfully at the sentences before closing the laptop in front of him.

"Kunimitsu, dinner is ready! Stop making love letter for a moment and enjoy dinner with your family!" Ayana's voice boomed in the traditional house. Tezuka closed his eyes as he heard someone running.

"Kunimitsu is writing a love letter?" Kuniharu's voice asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he's in love Kuniharu. She's so beautiful." Ayana replied happily. Tezuka groaned. His head already pounding listening to the enthusiastic tone his parents were talking. He couldn't imagine the dinner tonight.

-Seigaku's library, lunch time-

Tezuka found himself in the library again today, trying to write a love letter. It seemed that his brain always refused to work every time he echoed words "love letter" in his mind. His mind went blank.

A sound of laughter snapped Tezuka from his thought. He turned his head and his hazel eyes found a young girl, laughing with her friend. The girl in the picture. The girl who had been in his mind since his freshmen year. Fuji Syuuki.

Fuji was standing at the corner. Her left hand was holding a quite thick book while her right hand was covering her moth, obviously trying to prevent herself from laughing too loud. Her best friend, Eiji, was whispering something into her ear. Her blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. It was rare for her to open those beautiful orbs and every time she did, everyone couldn't help but to get lost into them, including Tezuka. Her reputation as girl's captain of tennis club and one of the best students in Seigaku added her charm. Not to mention her always smiling face and sadistic nature could make everyone did whatever she wanted.

Tezuka sighed. If only Eiji gave him his friendly personality a little, he would be able to speak with Fuji. When was the last time they spoke to each other? Well, yesterday but it was in Student Council meeting. Every time they talked, it was always about Student Council or exam or tennis's tournament or something like that. Something that was far away from heart, feeling or even something more casual.

Suddenly, Fuji's blue eyes locked into his hazel ones. Tezuka felt his breath was taken away as they both stared at each other. After few seconds, Fuji let out a small sweet smile and a light blush adorned her pretty face. She turned her head to Eiji once more but without stealing glances to the captain. Tezuka's face didn't change a little as he kept observing her. Fuji nodded her head to him and gave a smile before walking out of the library with the thick book in her hands.

_**You don't have to be Shakespeare to **__**write**__** the perfect **__**love letter**__**. All you need to know is how you feel**_

Tezuka, finally, let out a small smile before quickly looking at his paper. He knew what to write.

-After school-

Fuji slammed the book closed once the bell rang, making the students around her jumped in surprised. Fuji smiled nervously as she apologized. She was so tired to day. Even though there was no practice today, the amounts of exams and tasks made her quite exhausted.

Fuji slanged her back on her shoulder and slowly made her way to the locker room. She raised her eyebrows when a white envelope was seen above her shoes. She took the envelope and looked around. Many students were gathering all everywhere. She quickly put the envelope into her bag and slowly made her way to the safest place she could ever think of. Girl's tennis clubroom.

Fuji closed the door of the room and set her bag onto the nearest bench. She sat down and pulled out the enveloped. She stared at the envelope curiously. A love letter? This was the first time she received a love letter in white envelope. Usually, it was blue because it was her favourite colour or even pink. She quickly opened the envelope and took out the paper inside. She quickly read the letter and smiled amusedly. She shook her head as she hugged the small paper onto her chest. A warm feeling rushed into her body when she remembered the moment she met the sender at the library this lunch time. A certain handsome young man with glassed on his face. The famous Mr. Perfect who looked cold and serious all the time. Smiling, she walked out the room and went to the place mention in the letter.

Fuji pushed open the door of boy tennis clubroom. She smiled when a tall figure was standing in front of the window. The sunlight that hit him made him looked like at those models in the magazines. It if was possible, he surpassed them all.

"You know, this is the first time a guy asks me to go the clubroom. Usually it was the near park." Fuji said, walking to the boy.

"Hn." Came the reply. Fuji shook her head in amusement.

"So, what do you want?"

"I'm sure you know what I want. You've read my letter." Tezuka walked closer. This was the closest distance he ever had with a girl. Usually it was always an arm long, but now the distance between them was only thirty centimetres.

Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes, which were never left her the moment she step into the room. The usually cold orbs were now filled with something more. Warm, care and, dare she said it? love were in his eyes as he gazed softly at her. Since when the buchou who was famous of his fierceness changed? Fuji smiled. She was enjoying the unusual emotion Tezuka shown.

"Why do you want me here, Tezuka-kun?" Fuji asked softly. Her eyes never left Tezuka's.

"You know why."

"I want to hear it from you." Tezuka didn't say anything. What should he do? If he opened his mouth, he was afraid he would say a very short sentence, if it could be defined as sentence. Should he just repeat what he had written in the letter?

"I-I..."

"Yes?" Fuji smiled teasingly. Her eyebrows rose high, disappeared beneath her honey-brown hair. It was amusing to see Tezuka shuttered like this. She should record this moment and shocked everyone with this. Fuji moved closer. Her body was only centimetres away from him.

"Fuji-chan, I-"

"Call my name! Call me Syuuki."Fuji whispered softly. Her eyes moved from his eyes to lips.

"Syuuki, I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I like you very much Syuuki." Tezuka finally said. Fuji chuckled when she spotted sweat on his forehead. The Tezuka Kunimitsu was nervous?

"Saa..." Fuji began, "Why don't you kiss me first to show that you really like me?"

"Should I do that? Is that the only way to show that I like you?"

"No, I just want you to kiss me." Fuji said, wrapping her arms around Tezuka's neck.

She knew she was so bold, but she couldn't help it. Tezuka leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. His arms wrapped around her small waist as he forced her to open her mouth. Fuji smiled into the kiss. It was amusing to see Tezuka lost control. It seemed what Tezuka surprised her a lot today. Fuji moaned when Tezuka sucked her tongue. After few moments, they broke for air.

"I take it you like me too?" Tezuka smiled, holding Fuji's small frame into his bigger one.

"I have liked you since I accidently hit you with my racket years ago." Tezuka smiled at the memory. Yes, it was the first time they met and also the time he began to develop a crush toward the girl.

"I was bleeding a lot that day."

"Hey, I took you to the infirmary and took care of you. I also had said sorry." Fuji pouted, hitting him on the chest. Tezuka chuckled and Fuji found the rumbled of his chest to be very nice.

"I know." Tezuka led Fuji to a bench and sat down, bringing Fuji into his embrace as she sat beside him.

"You know, this is the first time I received this kind of letter." Fuji took out the small paper from her bag. She smiled as she re-read it for countless times.

_**Dear Fuji Syuuki,**_

_**I like you. Meet me at boy tennis clubroom**_

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

"So short, huh? Just like you." Fuji kissed Tezuka's cheek.

"I don't see any good from changing the way I am, even though it was only for writing a love letter."

"You're right and I love you the way you are." Fuji smiled as she leaned closer into his embrace. Her blue eyes shone with admiration to Tezuka. She brought her hand up and gently caressed Tezuka's cheek. Tezuka caught her hand in his hand and kissed it gently, his eyes locked with Fuji's. Fuji smiled wider and closed her eyes when Tezuka leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"That's good to hear."

**The End**


End file.
